This invention relates to oscillators and operating methods thereof and, more particularly, to microelectronic oscillators and operating methods thereof.
Oscillators are widely used in microelectronic devices, for example to establish a clock frequency for the microelectronic device. Oscillators generally include a resonator, such as a quartz crystal resonator, and a driver circuit that drives the resonator to resonance.